Sorrow and Passion Play
by TheAngel'sLover
Summary: In times of war, we live in the memory of peace. In times of peace we live in the memory of war. In the place of uncertainty in the time of transition we must find where our loyalty lies, as well as our hearts
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue _

A little girl ran through the halls of a palace unattended, seemingly forgotten by her maids. She made sure to look around as she made her way, hoping she had escaped the ever-present eyes that detected her every move.

She ran through an archway that lead to what looked like an outside courtyard, but as the area came into view it turned out to be a vast training ground for soldiers.

Holding her breath she stood behind a bush, her large eyes scanning the endless lines of men and women going through basic drills, talking, exercising, and overseeing.

The corners of her small mouth turned down in disappointment when she had not spotted the person whom she had escaped to see. In the mist of weighing her options whether to enter the place or to find bush further in, a shadow loomed over her, and before she could turn around or make a sound, she found herself snatched up and flung over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"PUT ME DOOOOOOWWWWWWWWNNNNNNN!" she squealed in protest, beating her dainty fists on the brick solid back she faced, her legs meanwhile, were flailing to try and kick her captor in the face. Her small burst of feistiness however, did not deter the person, and was rewarded with a long, low, hearty chuckle.

"As Princess of Dalmasca I order you to put me down at once! Or I'll…" she tried once again, but lost her train of thought.

"Or you'll what?" The voice answered back teasingly, testing her sincerity.

The little one went limp, ending her struggle. Just when her "attacker" thought she had given up and was about to set her down, she came to life and used all the strength she had free herself from their arms, placeing her own around their neck and swung her body around so that she had her arms and legs wrapped around their neck and midriff, she also had a small dagger held to their throat.

"I win this time!" she chirped cheerfully, all seriousness and anger forgotten in her moment of cleverness and triumph. She looked at the back of the head of the blond haired man that had caught her.

"Alright, your Highness." He chuckled once again, she could feel the vibration of it in his throat. "I shall let you off this time, now you need to leave before I have to turn you in to your father," he smiled,

"Again" he added.

She frowned and started to release herself when she slipped, loosing control of her dagger hand. It made a noticeably deep gash on the upper arm of the man whom had grabbed her. He sucked in air, she gasped in shock as she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Oh, Capitan! I- I- I- I …" she stammered, her tongue fumbling over the words as she tried to form an apology as his hand shot up to his arm. She scrambled to her feet and rushed to him. His rugged face was somber until his eyes fell upon her and her expression.

Blue-grey eyes softening, he looked down at her and kneeled so that he was level with her face. He noticed she stiffened in fear of repremandation. Putting his good hand on her shoulder he looked in the eyes of the young budding warrioress who would one day be queen. She was so young but she carried herself like someone twice her age. He smiled warmly at her before speaking in a calm fatherly voice,

"You need not worry little one. Now go, before you will. I would detest your father's reaction when he discovers you running off again without super…"

"I am too clever for supervision Capitan" she quipped, cutting his sentence short.

"Indeed you are," he laughed quietly to himself.

In one instant she could go from a naïve, apologetic youngster to a wise elder in a matter of seconds.

"But I understand your concern" she replied.

"That doesn't mean I have to heed it now does it?" she smirked.

"Don't push your luck" he ginned, giving her shoulder a little shake before standing up to his full height.

They looked at each other for a matter of seconds before he nodded his head towards the palace from which she had run away.

Her overconfident attitude demolished as she slumped in defeat, adding a large sigh for effect. He turned and walked away to attend to his arm, leaving her to stand there and weigh the consequences of her actions. She sprinted back to the palace, her heart glowing…


	2. Chapter 2

_Eight Years Later_

A young woman sat upon her bed, twisting the band on her finger, lost in thought, resisting the urge to pull it off and fling it out the window closest to where she sat.

To her father and to her country, this band was a sign of peace and unity, but to her it was a brand of oppression and a reminder she had no control over the events in her life.

Her heart ached. This was not how it was supposed to be. But she had to suffer in silence, for her cries and pleas would fall upon deaf ears, hardened hearts, and unchangeable minds. The man she loved would never love her back. Now she had to try and love another.

She looked longingly out the window of her room, but was removed from her reverie when there was a loud sharp knock on her door.

"M' lady it's time".

Sighing she got up and blindly walked to the door and opened it to follow the maid down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

_Later That Evening _

The newlywed couple was finished being paraded around and had been allowed to wander the wedding feast however they pleased. While the groom got up to address diplomats the bride snuck out to the balcony for some air and much needed privacy.

She found sanctuary on the furthest corner, away from the festivities that celebrated her damnation as another to follow in the footsteps of so many other women before her.

She stood for a few reflective moments to breathe in the cool air of the night to calm her ever-present nerves.

"Is her highness outwitting supervision again?" came a voice that made her heart stop for a split second.

"I thought I was old enough to get on without it, unless you see it unfit for a married woman"

"Aye"

Her heart sped up again when she thought she heard a tinge of sadness in his voice. Tuning around at the sound of his footsteps she saw him standing about a two feet away. His long blond hair came to the back of his neck now, but his eyes were still that piercing color of blue-grey she remembered. Before she her brain could think of something to sa, her tongue let loose his name in a tone she would've immensely wished it hadn't,

"Basch". His eyes shot up at his name and widened.

"_Damn!_" she thought, biting her tongue.

"I think it is time for me to retire" she blurted out and rushed past Basch back into the crowd of people, leaving him alone in perplexed thought.

She cursed herself as she ran, knowing all to well she was bringing herself closer to her wedding night, and further from the one she would rather spend it with.


	4. Chapter 4

_1 Year Later_

"Blessing of the great Father descend and guide your body's return to the Earth. Great Father, guide your spirit's return to the Mother of all, there you shall find peace. Faram"

As the words was spoken, the woman, kneeling over the body of her dead husband, felt like someone had thrust another knife into her heart, twisting it repeatedly with increasing force. The marriage that had been considered the only hope was now the ultimate failure.

She stared at the body of the man she had forced herself to care for and felt an overwhelming sense of pity. This innocent man had died as unhappy as the woman he was married too, but at least now he was free. She still remained.

After the ceremony had ended, people left the somber atmosphere to find comfort in food and drink. A man stood off to the side, watching some people put a hand of reassurance on the young woman's shoulders, before departing. She remained a stone figurine; not even caring to acknowledge the little compassion some cared to show.

As soon as they were alone he approached her. His familiar shade of blond hair shone, even in the shimmering lights of the candles that burned around the cathedral. It felt like an eternity as he stood there watching her, before she stood, bowed, then began to walk down the same aisle she had walked up only a year before.

He stepped out of the shadows to talk her when suddenly she stopped, taking a step back as if she had been hit in the chest. Her attempts at centering herself were unsuccessful.

The next thing she knew were strong arms coming in and catching her in a warm protective embrace.

The two sat there, he kneeling while she lay in his arms, both looking into each other's eyes.

"Basch" she choked out in a whisper, lifting a hand to his face. To her surprise he took it in his own and held it there. There seemed to be a moment in time where they could just taste the energy and emotion and reveal their feelings without saying a word. But it was broken suddenly when Basch cleared his throat and lifted her into his arms.

"Let's get you to your room your highness"

When Basch left her with her maids she went straight to her bed and cried true tears of sorrow, while he returned to his own quarters and lay awake with nothing but his aching heart to comfort him.

Almost a week later, her heart shattered when news of the king's assassination was proclaimed to be carried out none other than Basch Von Rosenburg himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_2 Years Later_

She stood in the midst of battle, her head held high, her overall appearance, calm, but she was charging at enemies with such vigor and force, their fallen bodies left a trail where she had gone.

This was her revenge, for her father, for her stolen kingdom, for all the anguish that had plagued her ever since she turned sixteen.

But now, she saw she was fighting a losing battle. More and more guards were swarming in, the small army she had with her would not be enough.

"Go! We'll hold them off! Just get to the sewers!" Cried a man.

"I must stay…."

"This is no time for stubbornness, especially someone of your stature, now go!"

Her embarrassment at her small outburst of spoiled childness festered into fury as she ran. Her comrade fell at the hands of one of the soldiers that spotted her as she fled. He yelled something she couldn't understand, but she knew well he was gathering more men to aid him.

She ran through the underground waterways until she found herself on the edge of a drop. Not wanting to risk the jump she turned and unsheathed her sword.

"Who's next?" she challenged her voice echoing throughout the space. Her forthright dare made the small group stiffen for a brief second. This was her chance, she lunged at them, swinging like a woman crazed with the need for blood, but even their blood and all the other blood she of those she had killed would not be enough to fill the emptiness inside of her, nor would it satisfy the need for the blood her father's killer, the blood of a traitor, his blood. The most satisfying blood she would ever spill.

She had pulled her sword out of another body when she heard a voice. Turning she saw a young man, who looked to be about her age. He was offering her his arms, showing her she could jump.

"_There is no room for reason in this world any more_." she thought before jumping, trying to hold back her fears and worries of him missing her, or her skirt flying up.

Despite her doubts, she landed safely, to hers and obviously his companion's surprise.

After standing and cursing her small articles of clothing, she looked around. She noticed that not only was there another man but a Veira as well. Her clothing seemed generous in coverage compared to the Viera.

"Let's go!" shouted the man shouted the three began to ran, she followed.

"Are you alright?" the blond youth inquired

"Thank you," she said, grateful but not wanting to waste time with small talk.

"I'm Vaan and this is Balthier and… hey!" he said again in hopes to get conversation going, gesturing to his companions who were trying to sneak away. She could tell already he was extremely inexperienced in formalities, not knowing when or when not to open his mouth

"What's your name?" he asked, obviously not deterred by his friends' silence.

She stiffened, her mind reeling for an answer, a name, any name but hers….

"Amalia," it came out in an unsure whisper, making the man named Balthier raise an eyebrow.

"Have you finished?" The Viera asked sardonically, obviously tired of standing around.

"When the guards don't report in they'll come looking for us" she finished turning away to leave along with her partner.

"Very well," Amalia replied before walking right past them and continued on her way, catching a small snippet of a scolding from Balthier to Vaan.

"We have a lot more to cover before we even get started on your thievery."

They soon followed.

As they made their way through the sewers, she couldn't help but find herself eyeing the rouge, Balthier. By the looks of him he was in his early twenties and from a well-respected family. She could tell this just by the way he walked and carried himself. His rapier wit also came into play, suggesting that he had some training in the ways of politics, knowing how to navigate his way carefully through a conversation without confrontation. His family must have had some status indeed.

They reached a large room with many waterfalls. For what was supposed to be a sewer, it was exceptionally clean, and at times, beautiful.

They had finally been able to finish off a creature that barred their way through when there was the sound of heavy footsteps and clanking metal, signaling the arrival of guards. Before any attempts to escape could be made there was a loud voice stating, it's message reverberating around the enclosed area,

"Stand where you are"

The party of four froze, but when a man with long black hair emerged to stand on the upper balcony she stiffened and made a motion to move forward, rage and hatred consuming her body as well as her common sense, but Balthier put a gentle but firm hand over her wrist, the action surprised her to the point where she could find no other response than to keep a murderous glare upon the black haired male.

"Now is no the time" Balthier whispered before removing his hand as a wave of guards came upon them, shackling the three while grabbing her roughly and hauling her up the stairs.

"Be gentle with her men," the black haired man crooned.

"I would hate to see anything _too_ terrible happen to her" he finished, lips curling up into a repulsive, malicious grin that made her want to vomit.

They brought her directly to him, forcing her down on her knees, with much difficulty, for she was not giving in so easily. Her temper got the better of her,

"Vayne, you bastard! May you be cursed by the gods and damned for all eternity!"

With surprising strength she broke free of her human bondage and rushed at him being able to spit in his face, much to her satisfaction at his disgust, before being restrained, with more force this time.

Vayne let out a small, amused laugh, wiping his face, before walking up to her, looking her up and down, the grabbing her forcefully by the throat. The guards released her as she let out a small gasp, trying to breath. His grip was un-humanly fierce.

"Do not invoke anymore of my wrath than you already have princess or you will experience what it is like to suffer me when I have no mercy left to spare."

He spat at her between clenched teeth, spewing spit across her face, knowing she couldn't do anything about it. He released her, throwing her face down into the pavement, leering over her as she gasped for breath that was now filling her deprived lungs.

"Think now princess, who's been cursed by the gods? A Kingdom lost? A father and a husband dead? A once proud legacy forgotten?"

He reached down and pulled her back up to look her dead in the eyes, enjoying the effect his words had on her. Dropping her once again He started to walk away when he delivered the line he knew would hurt the most,

"A most loved and revered captain turned traitor?"

She lost it. Relying on her adrenaline she lunged at Vayne, who had turned to see how she was reacting, only to have her hand racked across his face with all her might before being subdued. As the world went black she heard Vayne speak,

"Take her to the Dreadnought Leviathan, we'll deal with her later".


	6. Chapter 6

Day of the Banquet

_Aboard the Dreadnought Leviathan_

She came to in a small white room on a hard thin bed that jutted out from the wall. Sitting up slowly she rubbed her head, trying to get a sense of her surroundings. As she looked around she saw a blurry black figure was coming into focus. When her vision settled she saw it was a guard. Automatically she stiffened but when she noticed it was a friend and no foe she relaxed.

"Vossler," she whispered. The guard stepped forward in haste, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I saw what transpired, I'm sorry I was unable to step in," he said with utmost sincerity.

They looked at one another before he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, almost afraid to let go. She slumped into it, out of energy to return the embrace. His arms around her reminded her of…. she erased the thought completely but not the feeling that remained in its place.

Making a motion to indicate she wished to be let go, Vossler released her.

"Judge Ghis wishes to see you, I will have someone escort you, for I have another errand to attend to."

"Thank you" she said as she walked to the door, pausing when Vossler rushed past to open it. After a short exchange with the awaiting guard outside of her room they parted.

When she reached the upper deck she saw Judge Ghis standing with his back to her. At the sound of her footsteps he turned. She did her best not to flinch. She hated the armor judges wore.

The guard positioned himself at an angle between them so that the three were standing in a triangle. As she opened her mouth to speak there was a loud boom the large doors behind them swung open, the sound of loose metal shackles could be heard. Too see what the commotion was she turned around.

Her heart skipped what seemed like a minute's worth of beats while her stomach performed an amazing set of acrobatics. She stopped breathing, for there, at the very front of the procession of prisoners was him…

Just as her fury with Vayne got the better of her, it returned when she laid eyes on Basch, refusing to acknowledge Vaan, the Viera, Fran, and Balthier.

All those times she had thought of nothing but him, all those years they had shared together, how she had would've done anything to be with him, the memories flooded her, engulfing her in near hysteria. It rose with each step she took, even ignoring his desperate and choked cry,

"Majesty!"

His eyes were so full of joy when he saw she was alive, she almost felt compelled to leap into his arms and kiss him, just to wipe his grief-stricken expression off his face when her hand made contact with his cheek, letting out all her wrath in one hard smack, sending his head reeling to one side.

"After what you've done how dare you!" she hissed. Surprised she was able to stay as calm as she spoke.

"You're supposed to be dead."

Her eyes gave away her innermost thoughts as clearly as you could see the scar on this face.

He looked almost crestfallen, his face was utterly bewildered. But pulling himself to his full height, he turned his face to stone. The corners of his mouth became a hard line as he looked at her, His features were now unreadable, except for his eyes, which displayed the anger at her actions.

"Come now, come now, have you forgotten your manners?" Ghis chortled, thoroughly enjoying the scene and the dropped jaws of those around.

"This is hardly the courtesy due to the late Princess, Ashelia B' Nargin Dalmasca."

A moment of silence past before Vann interjected,

"Princess?" Fran and Balthier looked at one another, they had expected something like this but not her being royalty.

"To be sure she bears no proof of her former station," Ghis continued

"No different than any mean member of the insurgence"

"The Resistance" Ashelia spat, tired of have to continually correct the ignorant politicians. She and Basch's eyes meanwhile had kept themselves locked on one another. Their faces were wiped clean of any expression.

As Ghis rambled on Basch and Ashelia stared each other down, until Ghis mentioned proof of royal blood. Ashe's head snapped in his direction,

"I will _not _play puppet to Vayne" she retorted. She was already so tightly wound she didn't know how much longer until she unraveled, or worse, cracked.

"King Raminas entrusted me with a task" Basch cut in. Now everyone's eyes were upon him.

"Should the time come, he bade me to give you something of great importance. It is your birthright, the Dusk Shard. It will warrant the quality of her blood. Only I know where to find it."

Asheia's mind was reeling,

"Wait" she interrupted, outraged at his sudden boldness to claim such a task.

"You took my father's life! Why should you spare mine now! You would have me live in shame!?"

"If that is your duty yes," Basch replied icily. She sucked in air loudly, stung by his response.

"Stop being to stubborn" Vann said, obviously tired of the whole situation. 

"Keep on like this and you're gonna have us all killed"

"Don't interrupt!" Ashelia spat, still fuming at this outpour of new information.

There was silence until Vaan's pocket began to glow. He did his best to pull out a glowing stone.

"Vaan that stone" Basch said

"It was in the palace treasure," he mumbled.

"Well, well" Ghis said, his euphoria becoming almost too much to disguise. After a small outburst Vaan handed over the stone, defeated and embarrassed.

"Take them away. Have the Lady Ashe quartered separately"

Ashe was pulled away by guards, but was able to flash one last petrified look at Basch before being hauled away.

He looked over his shoulder before continuing on, holding his head high, but his heart sinking.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bhujerba_

Ashe rushed down the hall late that night. They had been able to escape the Leviathan, but wounded Judge Ghis in the process. Commandeering a small imperial airship, they had made their way to Bhujerba to talk to the Marquis about retrieving the Dawn Shard. The negotiation had turned negative and now Ashe had to find a way break away and continue her quest to restore her kingdom. Alone

She found the dock where Balthier's airship was docked, just waiting for someone to come a take it on another adventure. She snuck inside, found her way to the cockpit and sat down, hoping to find a way to get it to fly with as little fuss and commotion as possible.

But her attempt failed when the all to familiar voice of Vaan was heard.

"What are you doing? This is Balthier's ship"

She resisted the urge to add him to the ever-growing tally of men she was smacking.

"I'm going to retrieve the Dawn Shard. It's the proof that I need. I know where it's hidden. I'll return his airship later"

"Are you crazy?" came the reply.

"_No but I'm damn close enough to be considered so_" she thought, holding back the retort, so instead she answered

"This is something that I have to do! For myself and all those who have fallen." She felt selfish saying it but she honestly felt that she deserved to do something for herself for once.

" I will not be made to hide! I will fight alone if I must"

Then Vaan said the very words she had told herself over and over until her father's murder,

"You still have Basch right?"

Her defenses instantly came up and she was about to enter a potentially rude fight with Vaan when a voice said,

"That's quite enough your majesty."

Both stopped and looked around, spotting Balthier holding an intercom that changed voices.

"What do you think? A bit over the top?" He repeated the last sentence that had left Ashe's mouth. Her voice filled the cockpit, while Balthier's spoke into the mic. He smirked.

"I'm leaving you with the Marquis" he stated and turned away, waiting for her to follow obediently. Her mind raced, she would not stay, she needed to stop hiding. That's when the idea raced out of her mouth,

"Suppose if you kidnapped me? You're a sky pirate aren't you? Then steal me, is that so much to ask?"

Noticing his interest was peaked she prepared herself with the answer to the obvious question,

"What do you have that I would want?"

"The Dynast Kings Treasure"

While Balthier measured the possibilities Basch appeared.

"Kidnapping royalty is a serious offense." Looking to Balthier he said,

"It won't do much to lower the bounty on our head"

"How much is the price on your head these days I wonder?" Balthier quipped back as Basch made his way up to Ashe.

He stood before her. She could feel the old longing of wanting to reach out and hold him in her arms, but reminded herself that those days and dreams should be long gone. He still had to prove himself to her.

"Allow me to escort you in Vossler's place"

Unable to find words to aid her once sharp tongue she nodded. Soon Fran and the young girl whom they had looked for, Penelo came aboard.

When Penelo and Vaan had finished bickering. Fran looked around,

"It is settled. We should leave before the Marquis realizes she's missing", she walked through the door frame of the cockpit with grace and added

" Like proper kidnappers"


	8. Chapter 8

_3 Weeks Later_

Vossler was dead. Ashe had watched in horror as he had fallen to his knees. The last thing he would ever see would be Basch, holding his sword, his own blood dripping from its tip.

Although Vossler had betrayed them she still felt pity. He _had_ helped her escape to safety two years ago and acted in what he thought were the best action for Dalmasca. But at the same time she cursed him. For in the end he gave into the empire and tried to trick them into believing there was no hope for the restoration of Dalmasca without the help of the enemy.

The Dawn Shard was also in the enemy's hands because of him. She was running out of places to turn and people to go to. People to trust. She now had no option, but open the door once again for Basch.

That night the passengers of the Strahl were awkwardly quiet as everyone tried their best to make sense of the day's events. Everyone seemed to be fairing well, but worst off was Ashe. She could not keep the tears back any longer nor stop the replaying of Vossler's final moments, and retired to her room. She shut her door a little more forcefully than she intended, but it no longer mattered. All she wanted to do was be alone.

So many thoughts, emotions, and memories were flowing too fast, making her feel ill. She lay on her bed shivering not from cold but in attempt to control herself. There was a searing pain engulfing her body, wrapping her in a cocoon of anguish. He chest felt like it was going to split her in half.

First, the death of her mother, than her arranged and failed marriage, the death of her father, the supposed betrayal by her Capitan, war, the loss of Dalmasca, living undercover, the constant death of her comrades, the supposed death of her Capitan, and now the betrayal and death of the only person left she thought she could trust.

Suddenly something inside her snapped, she didn't feel pain anymore, the tears stopped, as well as her convulsing, and her senses went completely numb. She felt like there was someone else inside her body, controlling her movements and thoughts while she just watched from somewhere.

She needed revenge and there was one person who would pay for all her grief.

Changing into her nightgown she grabbed a dagger she kept under her bed mattress, stuck it into a small-concealed pocket of behind her cleavage and headed down he hall. Making sure that there was no one around or awake enough to come out, she snuck into the last room at the furthest end, removing the dagger soundlessly as she did so.

He lay there, so peacefully, obviously on the edge of sleep for his chest was moving in soft, lulling rhythm. Ashe cocked her head, an evil crazed smile passing over her features. Carefully closing the door and locking it stealthily, she crept up towards his bedside. She was so concentrated on her target she didn't even notice the small chest near the right side of the bed. She tripped over it, resulting in a loud bang and her falling to the floor.

His eyes shot open and he sprang up looking around wildly in the dim light. Spotting her his eyes widened. She looked possessed, her hair was askew and her eyes were red from crying, her skin looked deathly pale. Ashe had recovered and was now kneeling looking at him with that same smile. He was worried now. He rose and walked to her but when he got within range she lunged at him her dagger hand extended.

But her dagger never made it to his chest for he had grabbed her wrist in mid lunge, the other arm and forced her back against the wall. She tried to yank herself free but it was no use. He was twice her size and strength, not to mention infinitely experienced

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screeched, now pleading, hysteria replacing all thoughts of revenge.

"Basch please," she whispered, defeated when she realized it was no use trying to reason with him while screaming like a trapped wild animal.

He just stared at her. His face showed such pity, alarm and confusion she wished to use the dagger upon herself. But to her surprise not one ounce of fury or anger was registered in his features. Her heart sank into her stomach. What had she done? She had just tried to kill the man whom she had loved ever since he had flung her over his shoulder all those years ago. No. Before that.

They just looked into each other's eyes, reading the thoughts that passed through, but not uttering a word. So many years of unspoken words and truths elapsed in that moment it was nothing but raw energy and emotion between them.

The hand that had clutched the dagger, loosened and fell to the floor with a clang. She swallowed back more tears that threatened to flow. Her throat becoming sore from restraint.

"Basch I…" she croaked, gazing at him. A look of understanding passed over their faces. There was a moment of peace, where they just stared deeply into each other's eyes, almost as if they were uncovering the dark secrets that had laid dormant for years. She looked away in shame, before brining her eyes back to his.

Suddenly, not knowing who moved first, Ashe found her lips burning into his, a wave of uncontrollable, feral desire had decided to swoop in and capture them in its burning talons.

He let go of her hands, allowing her to throw her arms around his neck to pull him in, pressing her body against his, trying to get as close to him as she could, not caring that his belt was digging into her midriff.

They pulled apart and looked at each other, both dizzy from their unexpected outburst of passion. Basch grabbed her around the waist to support her so she could wrap her one of legs around his own waist, using his other arm to brace himself.

They stopped for a split second to interpret their eyes once again, almost seeking extra permission.

Untangling themselves, Basch lifted the nightgown up gently, while she effortlessly undid his belt, sliding the clothing in his lower half down, exposing his magnificent self in full glory. She felt herself shudder with need as she rewrapped her leg around him.

Her hand caressed him, she could feel him become firmer in response to her touch, his member seemed to pulsate in her hand as she gradually tightened her grip, reveling in the increased pace of his breathing, and his released moans of ecstasy. When he could bare it no longer he cautiously removed her hand, pinning her wrist against the wall then pressed his lips to hers and began to trail his fingers down her body.

Her back arched slightly when she felt his fingers tease the sensitive area between her legs. This sent a burn so fierce she let out a small mew that contained his name. He stopped to gaze at her. He helped her adjust so he could enter her slowly, but at her begging, thrust himself in, resulting in a cry of pleasure from the beautiful woman against the wall. She wrapped her leg tighter around his waist to pull him in deeper. Her hands digging into the muscles of his back. Both clung to one another almost in fear that if they let go they would loose each other, again.

They had lost track of time, rationality, morality, and reason. They had both dreamed of this moment, but had kept their desires at bay, finding the task almost unbearable. It was not lust that drove them nor was it just the kind of event where the next morning they would be back to their normal lives, forgetting what had transpired between them. No, this was the moment, which they would be changed and brought forever closer, and in which their unspoken love had blossomed after lying concealed for all those years.

He left her momentarily to lead her to the bed where her placed her on her back, gently placing himself on top of her and sliding himself back inside her. She pulled him down upon her, wrapping her legs around him and grasping his shoulders so that she could feel him thrust deeper inside her. The sudden desire that had swept them away had now turned into a raw, passion and need.

When they had finished, Ashe found herself lying on top of Basch, her arms lying on either side of his neck, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat, while he held her close, stroking her soft hair.

She wriggled slightly, making Basch loosen his hold on her, allowing her to get comfortable. She slid off of him and lay on her side so she could look into his face. Smiling, she reached out and stroked his cheek.

Just as he had the night of her husband's funeral he took it and held it there. Then, with his free hand he pulled her closer so that their faces were inches apart.

Ashe let out a small giggle. She didn't know why but she did. This made him smile a true smile which she had not seen since she was eight.

He was caressing her back while he gazed at her. She was so beautiful. He could not believe this was the same girl he had watched grow older but never witnessed blossom into a young woman.

Ashe was looking at all the scars he had accumulated form his years of battle and constant training, when she saw it. A medium length line on the upper left arm. Noticing where her eye were fixed he let out a small chuckle, making her snap her eye back to his.

"Look familiar?" he asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"Yes," she replied, remembering the incident.

"I thought it was a small cut," she confessed.

"Small but deep enough" he replied.

There was silence as nostalgia took them back for a few seconds before Basch spoke again,

" That scar is what kept me going while in Nalbina". He whispered, his eyes lowering.

Obviously not used to admitting to such an emotional thing he rolled on to his back and stared at ceiling before closing his eyes. Ashe propped herself up on her elbow to look at him.

"Every time I looked at it I would remember that there was one thing in this life I could not live without seeing again. I knew she was still alive, even after her death had been proclaimed, I knew that she would outsmart even the most clever of politicians. She gave me hope and joy in my time of sorrow."

Ashe's eyes filled with tears at the confession. She never thought someone at reserved as Basch would ever be able to admit to something as intimate. What a fool she had been to deny herself the thought that maybe he too harboured feeling for her. Now he was laying them out for her to see, opening up his heart and soul to her. She could either take it or leave it. He was sacrificing his deepest most confidential feelings all for her.

Once again no words found their way past her lips for they were glued too tightly to his. She pulled away and looked at him.

" Basch." She whispered his name with all the compassion she had inside of her.

No more words were spoken, there was no need. For all their sorrows and suffering came to an end when they were whisked away once again into the arms of desire.


	9. Chapter 9

_Next Day_

After the impassioned encounter that night Basch had escorted Ashe back to the room where she belonged, stealing one more kiss from her before disappearing down the hall. The rest of the night, or what little remained of it, left both in a state of pure unregretful ecstasy.

The following morning both noticed that there was a slight almost embarrassed tension coming from the rest of the group. Hoping that their foreplay last night hadn't been to loudly broadcast for the entirety of the world they sat silently next to one another, silence filling the cockpit until Vaan's obvious curiosity got the better of him.

"What was the banging last night? Was there trouble in the engine room?"

Ashe felt her face become hot and rested it in her hands in exasperation. Basch froze, his some what relaxed deminor dissapering entirely as his body became rigid. Neither noticed the smirk coming from the pilot's seat Balthier occupied, even the corners of Fran's lips were tugging upward slightly.

"Vaan, when will you learn to stop making idiotic inquiries?" Bathier said nonchalantly over his shoulder, trying to even out the sudden stiffness from two of his passengers.

"Well, there is no such thing as a stupid question..." Vaan replied, sounding like a small defensive child who thought they knew best.

"Well there may be no such thing as a stupid question I'll give you that but there is such a thing as an inquisitive idiot, the ladder part seeming to be your best attribute to this conversation and more to the point this party." Balthier jibed back, thus putting an end to the conversation, leaving Vann to smolder silenly, nursing his bruised ego. Ashe and her lover snuck a quick glace at each other before letting out a small silent sigh of relief. The smirk however had not left the Sky Pirate's face.

* * *

Short I know, I'm sorry but I promise there will be more! I just need the time to think since I feel writers block lirking... 

Please review, I hope this chapie was ok!


	10. Chapter 10

_6 Months Later_

_Day Of Vayne's Defeat_

It was over. Vayne was dead. They were free.

The breath that had been held by all in anticipation and fear was released in merriment and relief. Sadly, this did not apply to everyone, especially those aboard the Strahl. Fran and Balthier had snuck away to ultimately destroy the Bahamut, much to their friend's utter horror and their allies' utmost astonishment. But those were not the only losses suffered. Two aboard had lost a sibling. Vayne's younger brother Larsa of twelve years was finding himself an emperor, the one to now step in and clean up the disputes and destruction caused by his reckless brother. But the loss of the next was even more devastating. Basch's brother Noah, Larsa's protector, Judge Gabranth had passed on. His last request being that Basch may step in as Larsa's protector and take up his position.

When Noah rasped out the question in a feeble whisper all Basch could do was nod and accept. Even if his brother had lead a life of lies, murder, and devastation he still felt an overwhelming sense of pity. They were bound by blood; there was nothing that could break that. Not even his love, for Ashe.

The flight to the airship base was silent, everyone felt numb and disbelieving. The day of Victory, had never tasted so bitter. Basch stayed by his brother's side, even as his final breath was drawn, still holding his hand, not knowing whom he was trying to comfort. Meanwhile, Larsa had made his way to the cockpit of the airship to be with the rest of the group, almost afraid to be near the corpse of his former Judge.

Ashe slipped past Larsa in the doorway, nodded in his direction, then continued to where Basch still kneeled. At the sound of her feet behind him he turned his head, then looked up. She drew a quick breath. His eyes pierced right through to her soul. She had never seen them look so confused, filled with such anguish and sorrow that he looked almost, human. She couldn't help noticing that he was still clutching his brother's hand with both if his in desperation that he might be alive.

"Basch," she cooed in a soft voice, trying to comfort him with the tone of her voice rather than a long sentence of empty words that he had heard before. Placing a hand on his shoulder as she remained standing behind him. To her surprise he released a hand that was holding his brothers and rested it on her own, letting her know he acknowledged her presence and her unspoken understanding. His hands were ice cold despite the heat of the room. They remained that way until a noticeable bump and a small yelp from Panelo, signaled that Vaan had landed the Strahl.

Vaan, Panelo, and Larsa exited the ship quickly, standing outside to enjoy the fresh air that had been denied their lungs while on-board only to find themselves greeted by a massive cheering crowd.

Ashe squeezed Basch's shoulder lightly to let him know she was about to depart when she felt her fingers become pressed firmly into his shoulder. He didn't want her to go.

She paused for a moment to gaze down at him in pity. Tugging her hand slightly he released it reluctantly. She proceeded to kneel next to him, observing him intently.

"Come," she whispered

"There is nothing we can do for him now," she tugged at his arm lightly

"There will be a proper greiving time" she stood again.

Looking absolutely defeated he rose and stood silently over his brother for a moment,

"Such is the life of a warrior," he thought,

"No matter the loss, no matter the horror, no matter the fear, no matter the pain, no matter the suffering, no matter the sacrifice we must move on."

With that fresh in his mind he turned to follow Ashe and exit the Strahl to be embraced by the arms of the people and the rays of the cruley shining sun.

* * *

I'm sorry this wasn't a very good chapter. My creative and regular insparation seems to be at an all time low . 


	11. Chapter 11

_That Night_

Basch walked the Palace grounds. Memories flooding back to him with each step. He just followed his feet; there was no particular direction in which he wished to go just as long as he kept walking. He looked like a wise philosopher, not a worn warrior, with his head was bowed and hand rested under his chin.

Suddenly his feet stopped, pulling him out of his reverie. Looking up he saw he was in a large open area. Letting his hand fall to his side, he observed the place with mixed emotion. So many years spent here but he could decide whether they had been wasted or not. While he stood there, his mind clearly elsewhere he didn't notice the figure creep up behind him nor did he feel warm arms wrap themselves around his mid-section, but he did feel the pressure of a body press against his back, a cheek resting on it.

He felt himself loosen slightly; he even felt the hint of a smile play at the corners of his mouth.

"I hear you plan to leave tomorrow with Larsa. Is this true?" came a woman's voice, muffled, from behind him.

"Aye."

Silence. He stepped forward making her release him. He took a few more paces forward, then turned around and walked back up to her. After observing her for a moment he reached out and enfolded her into his arms, resting a hand behind her head. To his mild surprise she snuggled lightly to get closer to him. He looked down to her; the top of her head greeted him before her own gaze came up to meet his.

"Ashe."

The words left his lips in a sorrowful whisper, almost an apology for having to leave her so suddenly, but he knew they didn't need many words shared between them for they seemed to always have an unspoken understanding, no matter the situation. Bringing the hand that rested behind her head to her cheek, he gazed into her eyes, while stroking her face with his thumb.

He dipped his lips to hers in a soft, loving kiss. She answered back, adding more slightly force. Before they knew it the kiss that had started out as a tender touch, had become a demanding force.

They finally pulled back, both dizzy from staying in contact for so long, but still hungry for more.

They snuck away to a more secluded, private area of the palace and continued their passionate interlude before lust came in and swept them away in one last night of ecstasy before their parting the next morning.

It was a formal event to those who witnessed their departing exchange. Nothing more than a short, brief, to the point conversation that consisted of long words and hollow phrases. Only the two holding the conversation would know how much this separation was ripping their hearts to shreds.


	12. Chapter 12

_6 Years Later_

The sun peaked out from the horizon, in fear of clouds before rising; its light exploding through the sky in various shades of red, yellow, and orange then finally bathed the world in gold. The rays traveled like reaching arms, their heat swathing those below in a comforting blanket of warmth to star them on a new day.

The sunlight finally reached a window of a large Palace that rested in the middle of a fairly large city. Through the window lay a sleeping figure; obviously a woman for it lay on its side, reveling through the thin sheets an hourglass figure with waist length strawberry-blond hair and porcelain like skin.

The rays rested over the figure, tickling her face, causing her to open and reveal a pair of blue-grey eyes, and raise a delicate slender hand to shield them, relieving them from the brightness of the light.

Blinking groggily, the woman rose and pulled her thick mass of hair to one side as she left the bed and threw on more appropriate attire before heading to a pair of large doors.

Pulling them back they swung open to reveal a balcony and the beautifully restored city that had been worn down by war six years ago. The only reminder was a large vine covered object that stood on the outskirts of the city.

The woman walked out onto the balcony slowly. Placing a hand on the ledge she looked out over her domain. It was hard for her to believe that she was entering her fifth year as Queen.

Closing her eyes she turned her face upward, letting the rays of the sun gently spread over her face. The cold emptiness she felt inside melted. It was if she was being wrapped tightly in the arms of an unseen protector, being embraced in the wings if an angel.

She felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. At first the feeling was awkward since the expression she usually wore was stone, but she felt her mouth turn upwards more and more before smiling fully, her eyes remained closed, relishing what it felt like to truly smile.

Why she always wore a serious expression no one really knew, but no one dared inquire either so they made up stories as people usually do when there is nothing better in their own lives to converse about, thus resulting in slews of rumors. But she ignored all this; she did not have time to indulge in childish and immature nonsense.

She allowed herself one more second of sunlight before retuning to her room to prepare herself for the day ahead of her.

_That Afternoon_

The Queen sat in her office, glaring at the masses of paper before her as she did everyday before reluctantly reaching for a stack and commence reading.

Today was different from any regular day. In the midst of her reading her page came. He stood patently until she finished writing a letter and looked up to him, an eyebrow raised in question.

"There is a message from Archadies your majesty."

"Yes?"

"The message is…" before he could finish a tall metal clad figure walked up to the entrance of the doorway which, the page had been carelessly left open. The quill the queen was using fell from her hand, splattering ink all over her recently completed letter.

"Him", the page mumbled, embarrassed the door had been left open and offended the message barer had just waltzed up, informally unannounced.

"Thank you," the queen said swallowing.

"You may take your leave"

The page bowed and obliged, casting a glare at the man in metal before exiting the room, remembering to close the door in his way out.

Once the doors closed with a resounding thud, the queen rose. Her long hair was pulled back into a long whip-like braid that caught the light streaming in from the windows, making it look like she was wearing a crown of light. She walked gracefully up to the man, stopping a few feet from him.

The silence that filled the room was an awkward one, but not uncomfortable.

She took more steps forward until she was inches away from him. Though the mask she could see the eyes that had haunted her dreams for the last six years. Reaching her hands up she placed one on either side of his head and lifted.

Meanwhile the man did not move, but stood stone still.

The mask slipped off quickly despite the tough appearance. She held in a gasp when her eyes rested on his face.

His hair, once long was now cut ridiculously short, strands of grey could be seen but overall his hair still held the golden luster it had six years ago. His crystalline blue eyes were still sharp, but held a wiser, more mysterious shine. The scar above his left brow was faded but still prominent.

For some reason she felt a laugh well up inside. A giggle escaped her before she laughed out loud once. The man was obviously taken aback, not expecting her reaction to be so amused.

"Oh, my, my, my" she said looking at him, her eyes filled with that same gleam that she held only for him.

"Where have six years gone?" she whispered, a hand reaching out to feel his hair, while the other clutched his mask in the crook of her arm. Backing away, still holding his mask she nodded her head to signal that he may follow her back to her desk.

"What news do you bring me?" she inquired

"I am to remain in Dalmasca until the Emperor finds use for me again. It seems he had outgrown supervision". He replied, a smile creeping across his rugged features.

"I see" the same grin pulling at her lips.

"The Emperor has sent me here not on political terms but on personal. He believes I should spend time here in Dalmasca to refresh myself since I have not been present for quite some time."

"I was not aware of your arrival. If I had known I would have your quarters ready and fit for you to stay in. I shall attended to that this instant, excuse me…"

She rushed away to call upon her servants. After addressing them with their duties she retuned.

"You were not informed?" he asked once she had arrived.

"No. I was not"

"Panelo and Vaan were informed, I'm surprised the letter Panelo sent did not reach you."

She swore silently. She knew who the culprit would be in the cause of the missing letter.

"Balthier" she hissed under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Balthier. He's got to be the one who intercepted it. How else would a letter addressed to a queen disappear!"

"Ah yes…" he chuckled.

"I would say our two friends our still up to their tricks."

There was silence once again. Both avoided one another's gazes, almost in shame. Clearing her throat the queen spoke,

"I don't believe a small tour would take _too_ much time from your _extremely_ consuming schedule." She jibed in a serious tone. She felt the inside of her glow brightly, when she saw his hollowed face break into a smile, allowing a warm chuckle to escape his lips.

"Shall we?" she held out her hand, which he took gently, placing a soft tender kiss upon it before resting it on the crook of his arm.

"As my Queen wishes," he whispered in a husky voice that sent shocks through her body, momentarily halting her breathing.

Gulping quietly she nodded to show she had acknowledged his words. They began to walk.

Right before the doors swung open, allowing them to depart she looked up to him. Feeling her gaze he looked down.

"I have missed you terribly. Basch" she admitted allowing her voice to drop to an embarrassed whisper and her eyes to turn away.

"I too have felt a great pain by not being present at your side," He replied, obviously equally embarrassed.

"Ashe."

Taking his free hand he brought it up to cover hers.

This small action brought both eyes back to their original position of studying each other's features. But before their faces could come into closer contact, the doors in front of them swung open, putting a rather abrupt end to the close moment intimacy they were about to share…

* * *

I hope this chapter was ok! 

Please read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

The tour of the palace was really a chance for the two to try and reconnect after the time span that had separated them for so long.

To servants, maids, and other miscellaneous individuals who happened to be passing or strolling when the queen and the judge passed by stopped and stared. Never had they seen their queen look so enthusiastic and refreshed. Never had they seen her cheeks red from laughter, her voice filled with amusement, her movements so energetic and excited. Never had they seen her act so much like a child. Never had they seen her smile the smile she wore while walking alongside the Archadian Judge.

Basch was surprised at her renewed energy and enthusiasm. She was talking as freely to him as if she had run into him at the market place the day before. No longer was she a solemn specter that wandered the earth lifelessly, a lost soul battered by the cruel winds of change and waves of misfortune. By taking a quick look around the areas they ambled through, he saw the shocked faces of those who just happened to be there when they passed. He assumed by their expressions that this must be the only time they had ever seen their queen so happy.

"I believe a banquet should be held in your honor Gabranth," She said, jerking him solidly back to reality. He hated that name, but understood that she had used it not only to get his attention but because they were in public.

"Pardon?"

"A celebration; commemorating your return, however short or extended it may be"

"I do not find such an idea very appealing your majesty"

"Oh? The idea being?"

"I see no logic in partaking in such festivities."

"Well, we'll see about that"

He opened his mouth again to retort but decided to clamp it shut. She _was_ queen after all, but most importantly she was _his_ queen. Her word was law.

"So be it" he muttered, annoyed that there was really no way for him to avoid or skirt around the possible argument that would follow if he refused or protested.

They continued on before she turned down a hallway and stopped before yet another pair of large doors.

"These shall be your quarters for the remainder of your stay," she said in a very stately manner.

"I do hope you find them to your liking. I will be assigning some of my personal servants to care for you since I unfortunately, do not have the time." She smiled lightly at his sudden stiffness to the ladder part of her statement.

"I believe I am more than capable of taking care of myself your majesty"

"Hmmm." A seductive smile played across her lips, sending annoyingly warm shivers through his body. He could tell by looking into her eyes that she knew perfectly well what she was doing.

"I'm sorry but I must take my leave. I am hoping to see you later tonight for dinner."

It was more of a command than a question.

"_Good god, for six years I haven't had one moment with this woman but she's treating me like I never left_" he thought, smiling despite himself.

"Your Majesty" he said, releasing her arm from his and turning to bow.

"Judge Gabranth" she returned his bow with a formal curtsy.

As she turned to walk away he found his mouth opening without his permission,

"Majesty"

She stopped suddenly, but recovered by turning around casually.

"Yes?"

He walked up to her, removing his mask.

"If I may,"

Taking her lightly in one of his arms he was about to place a soft peck on her forehead, when he decided against it by having his lips meet her cheek instead. He pulled back quickly, knowing that he wasn't going to be risking that again, At least in public.

"_You may do that a hundred times over if you wish it_" she thought after he bid her good day and retired to his room.

Placing a slender finger to her cheek she smiled.

"_At least I know one thing hasn't changed_"

While she went off to begin planning for the impending banquet, Basch stood by one of the windows in his room. Replaying the sensation of his lips against her cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

_Day of the Banquet_

Basch sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. He kept re-playing the images of Ashe in his mind as he had done so every day for the past six years; but since re-entering her presence he couldn't escape her face, her eyes, her soft skin and hands, her smile, the memory of her beneath him…

He shook his head violently, squeezing his eyes tightly. That was then, this is now. Back then they had been so empty, so vacant of emotion, filled with numbness that they had tried to fill it with physical desire. Carnal lust.

Standing he pulled on pants, decided against a shirt for the current moment, then went over to splash his face with water. As the water trickled down his face a flashback hit him. Ashe, her eyes, her voice, her tears. _Her tears falling silently, as they had made love the night before his departure_. He grabbed a towel, wiping his face almost in attempt to erase the memory from his churning mind.

A knock at the door stopped him from scraping every last bit of skin from his face. Throwing the towel over his neck he approached the doorway.

By the time he realized that he had nothing covering the top half of his body he had already turned the knob, swung open the door, and came face to face with Ashelia Banargin Dalmasca herself.

"_Oh Gods"_ Both faces turned crimson but composures did not falter.

"Good day, Judge Gabbranth, I'm glad to be able to bear witness…" she paused, a small gleam in her eye before she cleared her throat and corrected

" To see you so refreshed after another wonderful nights slumber."

" My Queen, I, err... I wasn't expecting…"

"Of course, you never are" she sighed. He couldn't tell if it was out of annoyance or almost wistful. They paused in silence.

"Come inside quickly before anyone sees. You don't want any rumors to spread."

" I am above rumors Bash. My entire existence after my "suicide" was built upon rumors and speculations."

"Aye"

Despite her statement, declaring herself unafraid of such non-sense, Basch saw her eyes flicker from side to side quickly, in the obvious fear of truly being spotted. She stepped through the door, Basch closing it hastily behind her.

When he turned back to face her, he froze. He never realized how beautiful she was, especially now. The way the light was illuminating her figure made her appear more ethereal than Hume. Her entire body had a gold glow, a gold casing around it. It seemed to be radiating not from the sun, but from Ashe herself. Her long hair looked so smooth and shone all the way down her back, where it rested at her hips. Her hips, better yet, her perfectly shaped figure was stunning. Her weight, which had been awkward six years ago, had filled in, in all the right places. While taking in her stunning beauty, he felt an alarmingly, as well as embarrassingly hard response in his groin. He thanked the gods he was wearing pants that were loose in that particular area.

" How am I so fortunate to be graced by your presence at such an early hour." He said looking at her, unaware of the soft expression his face assumed while gazing upon her.

"Without escorts" he added.

"To talk to you". The playful Ashe he had greeted was gone now. Her voice was soft, her demeanor withdrawn. He grabbed a shirt quickly and threw it on. He didn't want there to be any distractions.

"What troubles you?" He asked taking a step toward her.

" For so many years I waited for you." She whispered. He froze.

" For so many years I waited for you. Even when you were accused of murdering my father…"

Basch closed his eyes, his jaw clenching. He didn't want to remember those two years of hell. Hell, without her. Now, after six years apart her, the first meaningful conversation they have alone…

" And now, after six years alone, I have done nothing but wait. Wishing, hoping, praying…"

"Ashe…." He immediately sensed a change in her emotional composure.

" Basch, I've been waiting for you for six years! Waiting for a letter, waiting for you to respond, waiting for you to…. To… to…" she trailed off.

"To come back to me," she finally admitted.

"I missed you Basch, I missed your presence, I missed your company, I missed making passionate love to you. I missed all of that, but I knew that you had your reasons, you had your promises to fulfill." She chuckled.

"You had your pride and honor to stand by. Your loyalty always did out-weigh your common sense."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he felt a sudden burst of anger. Had she just insulted him?

"You would rather die in battle than listen to your lover plead for you to rethink putting your life in danger."

" I would rather die in battler to protect the woman I love! To know that she will be safe!"

"You and Rassler! You both put politics before people who loved you! Look what happened to him!"

Suddenly this pointless conversation was making sense. She was accusing him of leaving her side for purposes that were more important than staying with her and having the life they both wanted. Purposes that were more beneficial for him. Purposes that were an excuse to leave her, to escape.

" Basch I loved you! I still do! Why did you have to promise the man who killed my father, tortured you without regret, stripped you of everything, that you would take up his duties! Why? How? How could you forgive him!"

"He was my brother Ashe! We are sworn to…"

"Brother or not he failed you! You abandoned me, to make right of the wrongs that concerned you not! Why did you HAVE to promise him?"

His chest felt heavy and his heart burned. She was becoming too much for his emotions to bear.

"What did you want me to do? Do you think this was an easy choice for me to make? Do you honestly believe I would find any excuse to leave your side?" his voice was raising with each sentence until he was moment away from yelling at the top of his lungs. Ashe backed away toward the wall, each step he took toward her.

"Don't you remember what I told Noah the day he died? Right before I had to fight him? He asked my how I still kept my honor. I told him that I had someone to protect, that she was all I had left, and protect her I did. Do you remember?" She nodded her head, her eyes filling and overflowing with tears.

"For years I've been by your side! For years I have done everything I could for you! For years I have sacrificed myself only to be called a traitor! For years the people I have sworn to protect have died or denied me! I have lived most of my life branded as a failure!" He took a breath, trying to calm down, but it didn't help.

"DAMNIT!" he roared turning around. He never lost it like this. Never. He sat on the edge of the bed and slumped forward, putting his head in his hands in shame. He felt so weak. His body was shaking, but he managed to release a last phrase from his lips before he had the chance to collect himself enough to say it properly.

"I love you Ashe."

Once again, the sounds of silence pervaded the air.

There was a light shuffling sound of Ashe's skirt as she took small, nervous steps towards this usually reserved, yet gentle giant, she had never loved more.

Upon reaching him, she kneeled down like a child does, to inspect something. Her hands rested in her lap, before she tentatively reached out, hesitated, her hand resting in midair, before it came to rest on his shoulder, lightly at first to test his reaction. When there was none, she took a silent breath of relief as she began to rub his shoulder slowly, while she took her other hand and rested it gently on his lap.

"Basch, I… I'm… I'm so sorry, I don't know why I was yelilng at you, I had no reason to I'm so sor…" she cut herself off when she felt something, a warm watery substance fell onto her hand that rested in his lap. She felt her own eyes begin to create the substance; tears. Basch von Rosenberg, born and bred a warrior, was crying.


	15. Chapter 15

_1 Month Later_

Ashe sat up in bed. She was having too much trouble sleeping. Again. She didn't know why. Not only that but she had been feeling ill as of late. She sighed in annoyance and looked at the sleeping figure next to her. Seemingly un-troubled. As she began to head towards the edge of the bed, se felt a warm hand touch her back. Turning to look behind her she found her lover reaching for her. He smiled at her; she could not help but return an equally warm expression.

"What troubles you my queen?" he asked, his deep voice made her shiver.

"Insomnia" she joked.

"I see" he chuckled.

"I was just going to stand out on the balcony for awhile, I will be back"

"I was not worried about your whereabouts, rather the state of your being"

"Worry not and go back to sleep"

She kissed his forehead and exited the bedroom, to the balcony, grabbing her silk robe to cover her bare body.

She stood at the banister, overlooking her city. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly. She smiled an even fuller smile as her thoughts went back in time, becoming lost in her memory…

The night the after the Banquet had concluded, had been passionate.

After both retiring from the Banquet itself, Basch had escorted her back to her quarters.

The earlier outbreak of rage had been quelled, when she held him to her like a child while he cried. She had never thought such a man was capable of such emotion.

When Basch stopped at the door to her room and became silent, she looked at him, surprised.

"I had been enjoying our conversation. I don't think I shall get reprimanded for staying up late to enjoy it a little more."

She felt the little girl inside her jump up and down triumphantly when she saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile, before they resumed their regular solemn line.

"Indeed, not, you are no longer in need of supervision"

This time it was Basch who chuckled silently as he saw her eyes widen at the recognition to the reference of a phrase she had used on him many years ago.

"Well, then come inside quickly before anyone sees. You don't want any rumors to spread." She quipped back.

"I do believe I am above rumors Ashe, my very existence after my "execution" was built upon nothing but rumor and speculations" He replied, delivering her words back to her right on queue. The battle of wits was won and she smirked at his back as he stepped through the door.

Once inside and the door shut, Basch walked over to her, his face wearing the same soft expression that made her heart melt.

" Now that we are away from the prying eyes of pretension, I believe I may give you this without any reservation whatsoever"

His forthright statement surprised her. Ashe looked at him. Her expression must have been amusing for he chuckled, stepped forward and kissed her, as he said he would; with no reservation, or hesitation.

She felt her legs buckle slightly in utter shock, but she soon regained stability and returned his kiss with need of her own.

The conversation would no longer continue with words, nor did it need words at all.

They had slipped out of all clothing in a flash, and instead of moving to the bed, which would have been a more comfortable option, Ashe had shoved Basch to the floor, falling on top of him, both too drunk with ardor and too hungered for love to care where they could make love, just as long as they were able to come together after all their years apart and unite into one entity. To be connected. To feel themselves, inside each other.

After rigorous kissing, biting, and thrashing, Basch rolled over so that he was on top. Pinning her writs with one of his hands, while he used the other to glide, surprisingly with ease, into her. He released her wrists. And put his arms to the task of supporting himself. His slow movement, combined with his thickness as well as rigidness, was overwhelming. She released a long, loud, moan. He started to move the pace up a notch, enough for her to feel the difference. She wrapped herself around him and adjusted her hips so that she, as well as he, could feel more pressure. He and she moaned, their breathing becoming more rapid and heavy.

She untangled herself and propped herself up on her elbows, before pushing him onto his back, and began to slide up and down him, feeling him become harder every time she tightened around him when she moved up, then released on the way down. Feeling him become smooth and slick with her honey, as she listened to him moan, and whisper her name in his deep, husky voice, dripping with lust.

He pulled her down onto his chest, and placed his hands at her hips, while pushing his up, so that he could go deeper inside her. She gasped. He than began to thrust rhythmically in and out. Faster and faster, moaning escalating into screaming until he felt her go limp. He used this as an opportunity to get back on top of her. She allowed him since she felt to heavy and sedated to fight back.

He brought her back to an alert energetic state when he thrusted hard, penetrating her deeply. She arched her back and dug her nails into his damp skin, screaming his name louder and louder, as he thrusted deeper and harder. He found himself beginning to sweat in effort to hold back the urge to release; he did not want this to end. He wanted to savor every moment. Both of their voices were almost unrecognizable between breaths when they spoke to each other words that set their minds reeling and bodies burning more so than they already were.

Finally Basch could hold on no longer. Looking even more deeply into his lover's eyes, he nodded. Unable to speak she nodded her head in reply, both their eyes shining, a smile breaking across both their features.

He felt the rush of heat as he began to pump quickly. He heard himself moaning and saying her name over and over. She would reply back in a weak, loving voice. Then, they both shattered. Letting out one last cry, before he collapsed on top of her, still resting inside her.

They lay there on the floor together, panting heavily, then, a steadier breath came to both of them. He propped himself over her and stroked her face, moving bits of damp hair away from her gorgeous eyes. She reached up to do the same, her arm shook, as did the rest of her body. He leaned his head into her hand, closing his eyes momentarily to savor the sensation of her hand against his face, kissing it as he did so. He looked back to her and smiled. She smiled back. Taking her hand in his, entwining their fingers, he lay himself back down gently. While holding their entwined set of hands to the side, he heard her whisper to him,

"I love you Basch"

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"And I love you…"

He paused.

"My Queen"

As her memories trialed off into the darkness of deep slumber, she became unaware of Basch carrying her sleeping form back to the bed, where he lay her down, and admired his love, before he too; followed her into the world of sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_2 Days Later_

Ashe lay alone on the floor of her room, the cool marble flooring was refreshing against her flushed skin. She was breathing heavily. She had just been sick; again. It had been a reoccurring event for the past few weeks, but she now knew the reason why…

She was with child.

She couldn't deny the fact anymore. The night of the Banquet, she had conceived. She and Basch had been so enthralled by their love- making and the awakening of their carnal needs for one another, that had been locked away for so long, that they had forgotten they were playing with fire. A fire, which could change both of their lives forever.

She had suspected that this had been a cause of her sickness, but she had disregarded it as a trivial matter, she had her duties as queen to contend, as well as sneaking into the bed of her lover at night.

Her lover, who she knew would soon be taken away form her. For he was being called back to his emperor. To be taken away, once again from his queen.

But when she had missed her monthly arrival she knew.

She felt her tears fall, their usual warmth, seemed unnaturally cold, like rivers if ice flowing down her face. She had stolen into her physicians' space and stolen herbs they used for the maids who were suffering morning sickness brought on by the impending child. She couldn't let her fears be heard by anyone. She had no other choice.

Now that the truth was what her fear entailed, she had no other choice but to accept it.

She sat up, slowly, her thoughts rushing through her head so fast they threatened her with another bout of sickness.

She had to tell Basch. She _had_ to.

But she couldn't.

He would be gone soon. Larsa had been attacked by a member of a group that remained loyal to the old empire. The tension had been rising in Basch's absence, but it seemed to have spun out of control. Although Larsa was practically unharmed, he was lucky that he was still alive. Other members of the counsel had been attacked, two killed. The most interesting twist was that they had been revealed to have connections with Al- Cid.

She cringed at the memory of the smooth- talking Casanova. Although her sky pirate comrade, Balthier was the same, she preferred one with a little more class and restraint. Balthier was without a doubt the most tasteful. Al- Cid was their informant during the War. Although he was Price at the time of the War, he was now King since the death of his father two years ago. She had found his demeanor to be superficial, coming off as more of an opportunist rather than the realist he claimed himself to be.

The knock on her door startled her from her revere.

"Who is Knocking?" She asked, her voice sounded more official and put together than she felt.

"It is I majesty!" the humble voice of her page echoed back from behind the door.

"You are late for your assembly, they sent me here to call you and see how much longer you would be."

"I shall take no longer than a few more minuets. Thank you, tell them I shall arrive soon and I thank them for their patience."

She sat on the floor until she heard the footsteps of her page dissipate out of earshot, she rose, went to clean her face, and change.

She looked at herself in the mirror after she had dried her face. She was half surprised to see a pale, frightened woman staring back at her. She gazed at herself a little while longer, then looked down at her stomach, placing a hand over where her baby was sleeping peacefully, unaware of its mother's predicament, and the future yet to come.


	17. Chapter 17

_Day Of Basch's Departure_

Basch walked somberly, clad in his ungodly uniform, through the hallways of the palace that had been his only home for so many years. He wished he could have stayed longer. To be by her side once again had been the only thing that had made him feel alive again after six years. He fully admitted that he brought this separation upon himself. He has sworn his loyalty to another country. Even with the past forgotten by many, he still felt like a traitor. The country he had helped restore, he turned on, to work for and protect the country that had put them in the War in the first place.

But he had to agree that Larsa, brother of the defeated mad man, Vayne, although younger, was more capable of ruling a country and leading it peacefully, with honesty and honor, than his brother ever did, or could.

There was great commotion as he moved along. People were whispering, running about to prepare for his departure, gossiping about an oncoming war with Rozzaria, that the Queen was going to try to negotiate for peace and end up like her father…

"_Ridiculous, rumors."_ He thought as he passed, glad for once that he had a mask on to save him the trouble of trying hide the look of disgust on his face himself.

In his hand he clutched a small piece of paper. A note, summoning him to meet the queen, so she could accompany him and see him off. Again.

Upon reaching his destination, he halted for a second to smile sadly, for once again, his feet hound found their way back to the training grounds, but this time, his love stood waiting for him.

She turned around when she heard him approaching. He silently cursed his loud armor.

They stood facing each other, a strong breeze rushed through rippling his cape, and her dress, creating the illusion they were floating. Whipping her hair in front of her face strands falling across her cheeks and her shining eyes.

She was the first to step forward. Taking both her hands, she placed them gently on either side of his mask and lifted up, smoothly removing it in one motion, releasing his face from its cursed prison. The cool air seemed to soak up the perspiration on his face, relieving him instantly.

They looked at one another, their eyes and hearts filled with sorrow. Ashe placed the helmet of the ground. Basch noticed she had an awkward way of bending down. When she came up to face him again she flung herself at him.

He felt her slam into him and winced. It must have been painful, but she took the change in material well. She was clinging to him like a small, frightened child. Gazing warmly down on her, he put his arms around her slowly, and leaned the side if his head against hers, stroking her hair as he did so, closing his eyes and savoring the feeling of her near him.

"Basch…" She whispered in a long sweet sigh, her voice muffled by his armor. He held onto her tighter. He was so taken away by holding her he almost missed her speak.

"Basch, I want to tell you, I want to say," She said quietly.

He watched her intently. She had pulled herself away from him. Her head down, wringing her hands. Seemingly lost of all powers of speech she let out a muffled cry and turned around quickly, beginning to walk away. He lunged after and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him and holding onto her as tightly, yet as comfortingly and lovingly as his suit would allow. He could feel her shaking. He was thankful that there was not a soul in sight.

"By the Gods Basch, I love you!" she cried

"I can't bear to see you leave again! I can't!" she was hitting his suit with her fist, which seemed small and delicate against his iron chest-plate.

He had seen her distressed, but this was completely different. He had never seen her degraded to the state of a young child. She could cry, but never had he seen her go as far as to _hit_ or pound anything, well, anything _hume_ for that matter.

"Ashe, Ashe, shh…" he cooed in the most fatherly tone he could muster. She stiffened, then collapsed against his chest sobbing, defeated and distraught. She was able to grasp onto his shoulders with surprising strength.

"I promise to come back to you when this is over. I swear that I _will_ return to Dalmasca. I swear I _will_ return to you." He murmured into her ear.

"To us." Ashe whispered back.

"Us?"

"Us. Dalmasca" she inserted quickly. The pitch in her voice rose slightly.

" I see" he replied doubtfully. She was holding something back, or hiding something at least. And it seemed to be from him.

He took a gloved hand and placed it under her chin, raising it so that he could see her face. Seeing how pale and distressed she looked, he felt his heart tug viciously at him. Pulling on her chin lightly, he leaned in and placed his lips tenderly on hers, as if he was apologizing once again.

He brought the other hand to cup her cheek, and deepened the kiss slightly. He pulled back, looking at her. Her eyes were still closed and a watery smile had placed itself upon her lips. When her eyes opened, he felt his own mist. They were, heartbreaking, yet at the same time they showed that she acknowledged the fact he had to part, but she trusted him to keep his vow.

This time it was her who brought her hands to his face, stroking it before bringing his lips down to hers in a searing, fervent kiss.

Later that day, when Basch's foot stepped through the door to his awaiting airship, he turned to look back and survey the Palace one more time. He spotted Ashe standing at the top of the stairway. She seemed to be frozen in time. A time, where everything moved in slow, long motions.

Her long hair was once again being whipped in front of her face in long strands, her dress was flowing, rippling to the side like silken cloths drying on a summers day when there is a warm breeze. The sun shone on her in pieces, some of her shadowed in lines, illuminating her hands, and her neck, but most tantalizing of all were her eyes. The sunlight left a perfect line across her face, wide enough for her eyes to be captured and shine. No longer being able to behold her without feeling the urge to run back to her, he turned and walked into the airship.

" _I promise. I promise you, Asheilia Banargin Dalmasca, I will return. I swear my life upon it."_

" _I love you"_

Both watched as the other disappeared into the distance, and out of sight.


	18. Chapter 18

_8 Months Later_

_Archadia_

War. It had arrived upon the doorstep of Archadia only a few weeks after the arrival of Judge Magister Gabranth.

Rozzaria had been deeply outraged at the Archadian Empire due to its instability and disastrous power plays six years prior. Since then they had made a tentative, unsure attempt to establish relations. What little of a bond that had been formed, was crushed by Al- Cid.

Feeling cheated by and bitter against the reformed empire, he had begun to send in spies and strike deals with counsel member to look for an excuse to come in and declare war to avenge his country's inability to stand up for itself in the War. Now was his chance to go after the unsuspecting empire that he had been reeling in, bit by bit until, at last, he could strike and try to take it for himself.

But when Al- Cid had launched an attack on the Empire, he had let his fantasy of power rule his actions rather than the reality of his foolishness and underestimated its strength, believing that it would fall in only days. He thought that it would fight cautiously; fearful that it would receive it's formal reputation as a monster. He had even gathered an insurgents group, comprised of people loyal to the Old Empire and its ways.

But his attack crumbled and failed miserably at the hands of the Judge Magister. Although the Rozzarins had put up a tough fight and caused much damage by using brute force, even getting close to the steps of the Imperial Palace, they were inexperienced compared to the warriors led by Gabranth.

The Battle, despite its victory going to the attacked, had taken a toll on the Emperor Larsa, who had already tasted the wrath of Al- Cid, now had the anger and confusion of his people to take care of. Al- Cid's irrationality was the excuse his deceased brothers loyalists were looking for.

With his country's reputation forever tarnished, and his image shattered, Al- Cid had nothing left to do, but bring his campaign to the doorstep of his former ally; Dalmasca


	19. Chapter 19

_Late Afternoon_

_Archadia_

_5 Days After the Battle_

Basch and his other officials as well as Larsa himself stood together around a table, talking in solemn tones, their faces blank of all emotion. They were still dealing with small outbreaks of Al- Cid's insurgents but any sign of Al- Cid's own movements has seemed to disappear. He had pulled back. But they knew he wasn't pulling back for good, he was waiting, trying to keep them on their toes.

There was a clanking of metal as a soldier came rushing into the room. The sound of his approach brought all the heads at the table up in his direction.

" I have news of Al- Cid's movements," he said, saluting as he did so.

" Speak" Larsa snapped, his face becoming dark.

"He… He…" The soldier stuttered.

"Speak Man", Larsa said in a more forgiving tone, although obviously annoyed at this soldier's lack of backbone.

"He has launched an attack on Dalmasca" He replied in a more official tone.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone in the room looked at the Judge Gabranth. The face of the man beneath the mask had gone completely white.

"How long ago was this attack commenced?" he said in his formal tone, recovering his short outburst.

"We just received word that it had only begun just yesterday. I have the informants waiting to speak with our Judge Magister Gabranth and the Emperor Larsa Solidor."

"You are all dismissed." Larsa said, and with a wave of his hand the other dispersed.

"Bring them in," he ordered.

"Oh, I believe that would be futile effort Emperor." Came a smooth voice form doorway, causing the soldier to jump.

A man and an extremely tall female came striding in nonchalantly.

" I believe that this is an appropriate entrance fit for a leading man…" he said, his female companion shot him a small look of exasperation before looking back to the two smirking men in front of her who obviously shared her sentiments.

"Wouldn't you say so Fran?" He finished.

Larsa waved his hand at the dumbfounded soldier who walked out briskly, shooting the man a look of great irritation, only to receive a tauntingly smug expression in response, before he shut the doors behind him.

"Now that there is no one to be bothered with, let us begin," the man said.

"You haven't changed at all, Balthier" Basch said, removing his mask.

" Well it seems that you and your queen have" he shot back in his casual way.

Basch froze. He restrained himself from lunging at his former comrade.

"_Ashe? Is she alright? What are you saying?"_

But Balthier changed the subject effortlessly, leaving Basch to steep in worry and in fear.


	20. Chapter 20

_2 Days Prior_

_Dalmasca_

Ashe stood by her window of her private quarters. She looked pale and somewhat lifeless. Her face had resumed the same expressions that it had six years before.

She now refused to be seen by anyone. Including her most trusted of servants. She wandered the hall of her palace at night, the palace that now felt like more of the prison she had spent most of her life in. Her only solace in her sorrow and solitary life was her ever-expanding waistline. Every time she placed a hand softly on her stomach she never knew whom she was comforting, but she was calmed and filled with a peacefulness despite her uncertainty. But with Rozzaria on the warpath she had begun to feel, for once in her entire life, helpless. She knew the inevitable attack on Dalmsaca was coming, that Al- Cid would come to force her into submission, and that she would have be seen. Her precious secret spilled into the greedy hands of the Rozzarian propaganda.

Upon hearing the attack on and victory of Archadia she knew that Basch had been unharmed. It was odd. She could feel a connection with him; it felt as though, through the baby. _Their_baby. The baby, unknown to its country and to its father.

Sighing dejectedly, she walked over to the sofa and sat down as gracefully as she could. No sooner had she seated herself, there was a knock on the door. She stiffened. If it was another report on the hopelessness of the situation she and her country were in she didn't want to hear it. She opened her mouth against her will:

"Who goes there?"

" A messenger"

"_I knew it"_

"What message do you bring?"

" A message about a certain Basch Von Rosenburg." Came the reply.

She felt her heart flutter and the infant inside her kicked her so hard she jumped and pressed her hand firmly to her middle. Forgetting her current state she rushed to the door and opened it to find the astonished faces of Balthier and Fran. Their eyes glued to her swollen belly.

Ashe went paler; all the blood in her body seemed to flow out of every vein in her body. Her secret was out. But thankfully it had landed in safe hands. Hands she knew she could trust.

None spoke; she gesticulated to them to come in quickly, closing the door as fast as she could.

" How did you get in?" she hissed more than whispered.

"We heard that the queen had seemingly gone mad and locked herself away, but still seemed to rule with a level head." Balthier said, trying unsuccessfully, to sound his calm, collected self. Both sky pirates, even the witty, unabashed Balthier was seemingly speechless. Fran, whose dialogue was rare, was especially at a loss for words.

" Now you know the truth," Ashe said, defeated. She could feel the composure she had long been struggling to keep for the last six months begin to crumble.

"How do you see this "level headed" royal now?" She said, pointing to her belly.

"Eight months pregnant, alone, unwed, and with another war arriving on her doorsteps."

Silence. Fran looked down, but Balthier still stared her down, his eyes wide.

"The father being a judge in a neighboring country I presume." Came Balthier's reply. He sounded less surprised but almost disgustedly amused.

It was Ashe's turn to turn her head away, look down sadly at the floor, and fall silent.

"I see" came a low feminine voice, its tone was mystical yet smooth, echoing with years of accumulated knowledge through suffering.

This time both heads turned to the Viera. But she gave no sign of wanting to continue; her gaze had resumed its original position on the floor.

"You said you had news for me concerning Basch." Ashe finally said, breaking the new bout of long silence.

That seemed to shake Fran and Balthier out of their reveries enough for them to speak.

That night no one noticed two figures disappear into the darkness, beneath their disguises, clutching a letter that would bring the worlds two high society figures crashing down.

* * *

Authors Note: I know the chapters have been short as of late. But I will be doing my best to bring the curtains to a final close. 


	21. Chapter 21

_Back in __Archadia_

Fran, Balthier, and Basch stood in one of the many garden courtyards of the Imperial Palace. It was still light out, a warm breeze blew gently, rustling the vast and unique array of foliage and flora.

The trio had their backs turned to the wind in such a way that any prying ears would be denied the opportunity to eavesdrop. They were however; not free of any spying eyes.

"You made a statement earlier that has had me quite concerned since you uttered it. It seemed to entail an underlying remark about the queen of Dalmasca."

"Oh you can quit the formal charade now Capitan."

" Judge"

"_Judge_. Why even try to cling to a title that obviously does to suit or satisfy you? No matter, we have an important message I think you would rather read in the privacy of your own quarters."

Balthier slyly slipped the letter into Basch's hands, before turning to leave. But he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"You have nothing left to hide from us." He said in a plain voice tinged with the knowledge of one who knows a hidden truth.

"Wait"

The sky pirate duo stopped. Only Balthier turned around.

"_If_you are going back to Dalmasca, I would hope that you would watch over Ashe for me, please tell her I will be by her side once again soon."

Balthier opened his mouth to make a reply but Fran spoke instead.

" It is done," she whispered.

"Thank you"

"Come Balthier. We must go. Now."

They walked away in silence.

Basch stood in silence for a while, turning the letter over in his hands before returning to his quarters.

He didn't bother disrobing so he could read the letter in comfort. It was too important to be ignored; even if was for a few minuets.

He seated himself in a chair near his bed. Carefully he broke the wax seal, surprised to see that the sky pirates, most likely Balthier, had not tampered with it.

He opened it.

_My Dearest Basch,_

It began.

_The day you departed I wanted to tell you that I…_

His eyes widened, his heart froze, his breath stopped.

"_No. No…. NO!" _the only part of him that seemed coherent was the screaming voice inside his head.

The letter went fluttering down, as its reader shot up, and ran to the door, before going back and retrieving it from the floor.

_Daybreak_

Fran and Balthier were just about to re- board the Strahl after making their rounds of the Imperial City, when they heard heavy footsteps behind them.

Instinctively they reached and pulled out their weapons. Coming face to face with_Capitan_ Basch Von Rosenburg. His judge armor discarded and his old attire in its place.

"Please, take me with you." He said in a demanding yet distraught tone.

"Please take me to her," he said this time, sounding more composed, yet utterly defeated.

Both nodded and all three boarded the ship. Basch sat silently in the cockpit as they took off.

"_I'm on my way Ashe. Please hang on"_

Meanwhile, in Dalmasca, Ashe shot up in her bed.

"Basch" she whispered. Looking down and placing a hand over her kicking baby she cooed warmly:

"He'll be here soon."

* * *

Author's Note: There's a reason for the short chapters I swear! Ahh the suspense! 


	22. Chapter 22

_Late Night _

_Dalmasca_

The advance of Rozzaria had been devastating. Al- Cid had wasted no time and in two days he had advanced into the Royal City. He was surprised yet delighted that the Queen had put up a little fight. Just accepted her fate. He dared not approach the palace in fill force yet, but launched small guerrilla attacks. He wanted to wait and savor his current victory over his last failure. Soon, Dalmasca would be his. For now all he had to do was sit back and watch the Queen deteriorate and succumb to his "power". He did not expect his last foe to come to the aid of a country he had so long ago, abandoned.

The Strahl landed in the dead of night behind the palace. Undetected, thanks to the genius of its owners. By now, the reserved former captain, was frantic. He _HAD _get to Ashe.

He resisted every urge to dash off and find her, but he knew that there was too much to risk for such rash, immature actions.

He followed Balthier and Fran as quietly as possible. They could feel the sense of urgency radiating from their companion.

_Finally _they had entered the quarters of the Queen. Slipping in through one of the large windows, they came in to find Ashe sitting in an armchair with her back to them. Unsuspecting.

Basch didn't know that the pirate duo had lingered behind him to watch. 

He rushed in. The sound of his footsteps reached her ears before his voice did.

"ASHE!" 

She jumped up (as best she could) at the recognition of that voice. 

"BASCH!"

She fell into his arms sobbing. He too was crying. They stood there, clinging onto each other as tightly as they could, the baby between them, reunited once again. 

"Oh gods you've come back" she whispered in a wispy, whimpering tone.

"I'm back, I promised you I'd come back. I'm sorry I never stayed with you. I just-"

"I know"

"Oh Ashe." He said in a deep voice that resonated down to the depths of her bruised heart.

"I love you," they said in unison.

Brining a hand up to caress her wet cheeks, Basch leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Both trying to wipe away the world and the sorrows it brought forth.

Balthier had departed a small ways away from the scene to give the two privacy and solitude for their sentimental reunion. But Fran stood, secretly concealed, to watch. A look of deep sadness was spread across her face, but the corners of her lips twitched up in the slightest hint of a smile, before she turned and joined Balthier.


	23. Chapter 23

_1 Month Later_

_Dalmsca_

Basch had organized the castle guard to stand watch over the entire premises of the palace every hour of the day, while resuming his former role as Capitan, preparing the Dalmascian Army for the major battle. He knew not when Al- Cid would strike, but he knew it would be soon. Word had reached the pompous king that Basch Von Rosenburg had returned. His hopes sank but his fury rose. He would spare Dalmasca no mercy, for it deserved none. Especially, the Capitan.

Ashe waddled, surprisingly gracefully, down the hall. By now she could no longer walk normally or for long distances. She had to appear for this battle, she could cower no longer. She knew that it was too late for her appearance's sake, but she knew she was far enough along to be able to disregard the whispers and gossips when her pregnancy was at last, revealed to her kingdom.

Fran and Balthier had been relaying information about and spying on the Rozzarian troops. Ashe was not surprised when they had entered, perfectly timed, after her reunion with her love.

"_Basch"_

Just the thought of his name sent warm shivers down her spine and her baby kicking. She stopped for a split second to catch her breath, looking sorrowfully at her extremely large middle. Placing one hand above and below her belly and sighed. 

"_Please be safe. May the Gods watch over you my love."_

As she wandered lost in thought she was rudely jerked out of them when heard the far away sound of battle commencing. Rushing as best she could to the nearest balcony to look out. Black smoke greeted her as she looked out. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in horror. 

The Battle had finally begun. And Basch had gone to the front lines.


	24. Chapter 24

_Same Day_

_Front Lines_

The force of the explosion made both lines shutter, stumble briefly to catch their bearings, then surged back into the churning sea of incompressible of faceless soldiers. Except for Basch, who sat upon his chocobo, yelling orders, and taking down an occasional enemy who was unintelligent enough to charge him directly, directing his army with a ferocity that he himself had never thought he was capable of.

He had a country and a Princess to fight for before. But now he had a country, a Queen, and _their_ unborn child to fight for. He could not loose, he could not back down, he could not let ANYTHING happen to his family. Even in the midst of battle, when there was no time to pause, he did. The unconscious stream of thoughts that were flowing alongside his militant ones flooded over and made him freeze. The sound of battle fading away.

_His family?_ _Ashe could be his wife, and their child could be saved from persecution. Dalmasca should have a future heir that would not have to be kept a secret._

While lost in his thoughts, he looked around, unaware of the sounds of screaming, explosions, yelling, final cries of death. He felt as if he was moving in slow motion, each time his eyes passed a scene, he felt something stabbing not only the young men fighting, but his heart.

_Did they have families? A wife? Children? Lovers? Betrothed? Anyone?_

Although he had fought many years with this in the back of his mind, gone to many homes of deceased soldiers to the white and pale faces of the survivors, never had it attacked him on the battlefield like this. Maybe it was the upcoming birth of his own, a part of him, coming into the world that, brought this into sharp relief.

It was the shudder of another explosion that shook him not only out of his reverie, but off his chocobo as it was cut behind the legs and crumpled to the ground.

Seeing their Capitan had fallen, many rushed to help and protect him.

After jumping up he unsheathed his sword and raised it high. The enemy seemed to stop charging, but instead, stood tentatively, obviously frightened in the presence of one of the greatest warriors Ivalice had ever seen. He was a legend on and off the battlefield.

Swelling with a new burning fury he charged into the crowd of momentarily stunned enemy. Cutting his way through as if he was cutting wheat in a field. He was soon joined by the rest of his army, as they hacked away in earnest. Protecting all they believed in.

Then, Basch spotted his target.

He was there, standing in simple battle armor, upon a floating platform, his hands waving histrionically as he frantically gave orders to his subordinates. Upon looking up and see Basch coming toward him, his already pale face, became ashen.

Suddenly there was a roaring of an airship overhead, coming from behind Basch's position. Many looked up, including Basch, to see the Dalmascan air fleet, lead by the Strahl. He smiled as the Balthier, piloted airship dipped one of its sides as it flew over Basch. The battle had now truly begun.

When the sound of another approaching air fleet answered the already engaged one, Basch looked up to where Al Cid, no longer stood.

Rage boiled up inside his already burning armor. He began fighting his way through the battlefield, taking down soldiers in groups, as he desperately searched for Al Cid.

It was in the midst of his frenzied hacking, that he heard someone call,

"CAPTAIN! CAPTIAN!!"

Turning he saw a messenger on a chocobo rushing toward him. The man reached down a hand and pulled him up onto the chocobo before Basch could speak.

"There's been a break into the royal palace!" The messenger rushed.

" We received a message from a person named Fran, who has been looking after the queen. She also suspects that Al Cid may be with the insurgents. She said the queen requested your aid immediately"

"How long ago was this message delivered?"

" 30 minuets"

"WHAT?" Basch bellowed, so loudly the messenger jumped.

" I'm sorry sir, we …"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT TIME HAS COST US?! DO YOU KNOW THAT OUR QUEEN MAY BE DEAD? HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS?"

By the time Basch had finished reprimanding the frazzled messenger, they had reached the base behind lines. Without another word, Basch leapt from the Chocobo and ran to his own awaiting chocobo.

" You know what to do," he said as his subordinates came toward him, before steering his chocobo towards the palace, praying to the gods that Fran had kept Ashe and the baby safe.


	25. Chapter 25

_Back at the Palace_

_Same Day_

Fran had finished off the last of the group that had come after them. They had been ambushed in the hallway that lead out of Ashe's quarters. Her Verian instincts combined with her deep knowledge and experience in the ways of combat and the Hume world knew that a siege of the palace was inevitable and she had sent word ahead to Basch.

She had begun to move Ashe down the hallway when half a dozen Rozzarian soldiers appeared, crashing in through various windows. She knew this was no ordinary assault. Someone had gotten them in past the guards and or had lead them straight through the ones stationed around the palace. Their invasion of the royal grounds was no as significant as their knowledge of where Ashe was being kept. They had been betrayed.

Thrusting Ashe into a corner she began to fight the advancing horde, proving their skills to be inexperienced when up against hers. It was over quickly, delayed slightly by a persistent soldier.

Ashe was, not surprisingly, proving difficult to move at a rapid pace. After looking around briefly she ushered Ashe along the chaotic corridors, before coming to a halt in front of a familiar door. She opened it soundlessly, had Ashe enter before her then slipped in, closing it behind her. She knew where these quarters lead. She and Balthier had traversed them often. Without looking back, she hurried Ashe along.

Ashe was becoming more and more pained while she rushed along. She felt like a trotting chcocobo rather than a Queen running for her life.

Both Ashe and Fran rounded a corner that revealed another door. When they came out they found themselves in an empty Cathedral. The sounds of the ongoing conflict around them sounded muffled and distant. Ashe's heart seemed to sink at the sight. This is where she had been married, and this is where she had come to mourn the groom.

She felt a tinge of guilt as she walked around the incredible altar. It was so large that she felt like a moogle next to the Bahamut which now lay on the outskirts of Dalmasca, grown over by six years of foliage.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound that reverberated and echoed throughout the vicinity, magnified by the vastness of the Cathedral to the point of sounding like the building was going to collapse in on itself.

Fran seized Ashe into the shadows once again and stood in front of her, weapon at the ready. Looking from behind Fran's back, Ashe's heart leapt at the sight. It was Basch. He had broken down a side door that had, only moments before, been guarded or was going to be taken down, by a couple of Al Cid's insurgents.

He looked like the warrior she knew from her childhood. His hair was wild and he was breathing heavily. It was obvious that he had been fighting his way through the palace, for his sword was dripping with blood, his brow shining with perspiration, and his gaze determined, but deadly. As fierce and dangerous as he looked, Ashe could not have been less preoccupied with his grizzly appearance. She could not believe that he had come from the front lines and that he had been able to find them so quickly.

Fran moved aside cautiously, eyeing Basch with a reserved astonishment. But, Ashe rushed to him without a moment's hesitation. Neither Fran nor Basch were prepared for what happened next.

Ashe collapsed in Basch's arms. Just seconds before she had been standing in front of him. Now she lay there, supported by Basch. Fran ran as fast as she could, kneeling down with Basch as he kept Ashe sitting up. She had gone pale, and a wet spot had begun to grow on her dress. Fran had the answer as soon as she laid eyes on her.

" The baby," she said with surprising sureness.

"Is on its way"

As if to confirm the statement, Ashe let out a small cry, her hands clutched the front of Basch's armor, blindly seeking something, anything to hold on to. Basch looked down at the woman in his arms, then back to the one across from him with alarm. He had just arrived, how could this have all progressed in a single minuet?

The sounds of approaching soldiers signaled they needed to move.

Fast.

"Where can we go? The palace is no longer safe," said Basch frantically.

" Get her to the Air Docks, I will summon for Balthier and we will take her to a safer place."

"But Balthier is on the front lines leading the Air Fleet"

" Have you forgotten there are two others in charge of their own airship?"

In his haste he _had _forgotten. He cursed himself silently.

_Vann and Panelo. Of course!_

" I see." He said after a pause that gave Fran the answer to her question.

"Come we must hurry" she said in her smooth voice.

Tenderly, Basch lifted Ashe into his arms, cradling her against him. Even through the bursts of pain, Ashe was surprised he was able to pick her up, as well as run, but the thought was pushed out of her mind when the baby reminded her how precarious the situation was.

They made their way back into the door Ashe and Fran had come out of, weaving their way through, Ashe trying to keep quiet the entire way. Moaning quietly into Basch's armor when a contraction became too painful to bear in silence.

After what had seemed an eternity to the trio, Fran found what she was looking for. Holding the exit open she allowed Basch to pass along then followed.

They were feet away from the signal station when a voice boomed out of nowhere.

" At last, the secret that has been evading us all has been revealed, and its discovery will be the final descent to the empire it has all but destroyed"


	26. Chapter 26

_Same Day_

_Royal Air Dock_

The party froze. The voice echoed everywhere, seeming to drill into their skulls the finality of the situation.

Basch felt Ashe's grip tighten as she moaned. He glanced at her quickly. She was not fairing well. He shot Fran a worried look, but he could tell she knew just as well as he, that Ashe was running out of time.

Fran stood calmly, her face blank, and her eyes closed.

"_What are you doing Fran?"_ thought Basch, this was no time to be still.

At the thought her eyes shot open and glared at him.

"I see you are surprised." Came the voice again, sounding more victorious than before.

"You shouldn't be, but I can see why you decided to underestimate me."

There was the slow clanking of metal now, indicating the approach of a small militia.

"As you have probably noticed my men, I will start listing the terms for your surrender..."

"I-I, will no- not- surrender" came a winded voice next to Basch's chest. Looking down again, he saw Ashe had swallowed her pain to spit out her fury at such a nonchalant claim to victory.

"The Queen refuses to surrender" Basch said loudly, projecting his voice and adding his own hint of resentment.

"I thought she would." There was a snap of fingers and the soldiers moved forward into the light.

Basch had to smirk, there weren't _that_ many.

Out of the corner of his eye Basch noticed Fran's arms move.

" If you knew the terms of surrender were impossible without proper negotiation, then why waste your time? You have not even achieved proper victory."

"Ah, but I have the queen in the palm of my hand now thanks to you."

A figure walked out of the shadows and presented itself on an upper deck right in front of them.

"You have brought her right to me." Al Cid flashed his winning smile.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound from above.

Basch knew what it was and was bearly able to escape the explosion from overhead without compromising Ashe's delicate situation.

When he looked back Fran had leaped out of the way and fired an arrow. It made its mark.

Al Cid's chest.

The soldiers had scrambled about when the roof above them imploded, revealing an airship Basch had never been more joyous to see.

Fran sprinted over to Basch.

"Get her to Balthier, I will get hold them off."

He nodded, scooped Ashe back up and made his way to the Strahl.

Balthier had lowered the ramp while he hovered over them. Soldiers were starting to bloom everywhere. He saw Fran coming up next to him.

Balthier was waiting for him. Fran hurdled up the ramp and turned around to help Basch with Ashe.

"Balthier, go" She said

" We're going to need some privacy soon"

To everyone's surprise Balthier merely nodded.

Ashe was now free to scream and she was doing so ear piercingly.

Ashe saw it before it hit.

"_BASCH!" _she shrieked. "_LOOK OUT!"_

But it was too late. Basch who had turned slightly to look behind him was hit by enemy fire. An arrow, right in the chest. An arrow in the exact spot Rassler had been hit so many years ago.

He looked back to the Strahl.

He saw Fran's face, openly shocked and brokenhearted.

Balhtier, who had just begun to leave. His usual smirk replaced with an expression of utmost horror.

And then Ashe, screeching his name, her anguished, tearstained face too much for him to bear. She was reaching for him. Desperately trying to get to him. He staggered towards her.

He knew where it would end now. And it was the end he knew that he, born and raised a warrior, would inevitably to come to despite his best efforts.

He pulled out the arrow and continued forward. He reached Ashe who had been released by Fran. Looking closer he could see she was fighting the pain, which was increasing with each second.

"Ashe" he whispered when she reached him, sobbing.

Placing a hand on her stomach he could feel their baby fighting its way in to the world. He felt his own tears begin to fall, for he knew he would not witness its birth.

"I love you, my Queen"

Looking to Fran he said,

"Take her, get her out of here, I must stay and fight. I cannot die without honor."

Ashe kissed him. It was a kiss he had never received from her before. It was filled with sorrow and desparation, but he felt her understanding.

"I love you!" She screamed over the roar of the airship.

Fran, by now, had pulled Ashe back, signaling to Balthier who began to raise the Strahl.

He watched as Ashe's beseeching figure was swallowed by the closing ramp, before unsheathing his sword and turning to face the hoard before him.


	27. Chapter 27

Fran pulled a hysteric Ashe to a room at the very end of the hallway. Ashe knew what room this was, it did not help knowing but she couldn't hold on anymore, the baby had run out of patience.

Basch charged the oncoming soldiers. He couldn't feel the wound anymore. The only thing he could feel was the urgency to stop them from reaching her. The baby. _Their _baby. His sword bit through multiple soldiers at once. His hatred growing stronger with each swing.

Fran got Ashe to lie down on the bed. She was numb inside. How could that happen? Basch of all people. He was too strong an individual to be brought down like that. Ashe's cries brought her back the reality of her task. The least she could do for Basch was help deliver his child to safety, and protect his queen. Putting a pillow behind Ashe to support her she positioned herself in front. "Push! Push!" Fran said, raising her voice so Ashe could have something to guide her through the darkness of her pain.

He had fell each man who had come at him. Their numbers were beginning to dwindle. Another arrow came flying at him, but he was able to push someone else in front of him. He spotted the archer who was right before him and lunged, taking his life in one smooth blow.

Ashe couldn't tell where she was, she couldn't focus. Her vision was going in an out, her body was throbbing, her baby was going to arrive any second, she could feel the head pushing through.

The last man was down. Basch stood alone in the light. He was covered in blood and not the blood from the dead around him. He fell to his knees. His sweat and blood stained face stared up into the blue sky above him. He smiled.

Ashe screamed.

Basch slumped backwards, his breathing slowing, eyes fluttering, his lips moving to form one whispered word, "Ashe".

A baby's howl broke the air.

The eyes closed. The corners of the mouth curved up into a peaceful smile.

Another wail of an infant filled the room.

All signs of life; were gone.

A silence ensued the infants' cries. Their mother had fallen back, motionless, her breathing ragged, her face dripping with sweat, hair sticking to her face. Finally a voice said.

"Twin boys".


	28. Chapter 28

_Epilogue_

The calmness of the night was relaxing. Peaceful. Comforting.

She sighed.

It was this same scene of serenity that had changed two lives forever, and had been the creation of two new ones. The night had been just like this. Oh, but that was many years ago.

She was no longer the young passionate youth of her day nor was she the beauty. The thought made her chuckle.

"_How like a young one._"

She had taken walking the halls of her domain at night. It filled her with a sense of tranquility. It also gave her time to be alone and unattended by her sons.

Her slight smile faded,

"_They're so much like their father, always making sure I'll be alright. Their country and their honor coming first of course_".

She stopped for a moment. Her aching bones were not helping. She sighed again.

Aging was everything she had been warned about, but not what she expected.

Her father had been quite old, but he was still not old enough to start feeling the toll of age. She had surpassed him and she was thankful it was not hindering her too much.

She was about to start off again when she sensed someone near her. An exasperated expression mixed with amusement crossed over her face.

" Why do you not just go back to your quarters Noah? I am perfectly capable of walking myself."

"Mother, you forget you are not.."

"I am old enough to understand the difference between what I can't do and what I'm not supposed to do. But since I still _can _walk I shall."

" May we accompany you?" said another voice.

"Ah, Basch, you have come to keep an eye on a withered old woman as well?"

" This old woman happens to be our mother the queen" he replied, his sincerity, as always, was to the point of hilarity. To her at least. They were both so serious. She had always laughed at their father for it. Why shouldn't she laugh at them?

But she was too tired to argue. She knew they were right and what they were worried about. They had a right to worry. She was walking tonight with a destination in mind. Since they had caught her and wanted to follow her, she decided that this was most likely the better choice.

"Come along then you two."

She smiled at the sudden flush in both their faces. She had spoken to them as she used to. But they were _much_ younger then. Although they were grown men, one was married. She wasn't going to miss the opportunity to treat them as children every now and then.

They walked in silence. Until Noah spoke,

" Where are you headed mother?"

"You'll see"

Silence once again.

" Ah, here we are"

"Mother these are the training grounds" said Basch, looking at her to see if she was losing her mind.

" And?"

" Why do you want to be here?"

" Why aren't you with your wife?"

" I wanted to come see to you"

" And I think you would be better off with her."

Noah came to his brother's rescue.

" We've been worried about you"

Thankful for the interlude Basch wasted no time in adding,

" We've heard that you have been wandering alone for many nights, and you've been telling your attendants to 'begin preparations'. My wife agreed to come see you tonight"

" Is nothing secret anymore?" she asked, aloud, more to herself than anyone else.

The three had stopped in the middle of the grounds now. Two sons trying to get their mother to accept their offers for company.

" You two are just like your father" she whispered, stopping their sentences instantly.

"You've said that many times as of late" they said in unison.

She laughed. It was nice to see they were just boys in armor. Her boys. _Their_ boys. It was comforting to know they wanted to be here with her.

" _I hope you're enjoying this"_ she thought to herself. A sudden ripple of warmth flowed through her.

At her thought, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She caught the tale end of a cape whipping out of sight.

Hobbling forward and turning to face them she spoke,

" I met your father here many years ago. My own father had brought me along to view the royal guard," She smiled in reminiscence

"I was terrified at the sight of so many men fighting. I knew that it was in preparation for any future conflicts, but it was nonetheless intimidating. My father was talking to the captains while I decided that his conversations were of no interest and drifted off. I was quite proud of myself for slipping away. In my amblings I became fascinated with the grandeur that was combat. I was so captivated that I had not noticed a sparring match getting out of hand. Suddenly there was steel flashing closer to me, I knew I had to move but was too frightened. A young mans voice came out of nowhere telling me to get out of the way. Before I could move my feet had suddenly left the ground and I had been hoisted out the way by the man who had yelled at me to move. My father had come rushing to us by then. My feet found the ground and my ears found my fathers scolding. Looking up was finally able to view the features of my rescuer…"

She had told them this story many times before, but she found it more fitting to tell it here where it happened.

" He was quite tall. Even though he had an advantage in height due to my lack of it, he was still a giant. He kneeled down to my level. I was already sore at my father for scolding me and was expecting the same from him, but when I looked him in the eyes I saw no signs of reprimandation anywhere. His eyes were mysterious yet gentle shade of grey, his hair came down to his shoulders in shimmering blond locks. His face was un-scared then and he looked much less solemn. His face still had its youthful innocence that would later be wiped away by years of conflict. He was surprisingly muscular for his age, and strong. I remember his eyes smiling as he told me to be more careful. I was to young to be wandering around here alone and unsupervised,"

" _You were_"

The voice echoed in whispers, as if it was rebounding around an enclosed space, the words overlapping but still discernable. This stopped her momentarily. Was that? She shrugged it off an continued.

" After that encounter I asked my father if I could learn to fight like the others did. To my surprise and delight, he agreed. My instructor was no one other than your father. He was a natural at his art, and I was soon taken not only by the ways of war but by him as well. But of course you know the rest."

Signaling the end of her story she looked back at her sons. She felt tears stinging her eyes. This seemed like a long forgotten ability, she hadn't cried since his funeral.

" I loved him more than I think anyone will ever understand. I named you after him and your uncle. He was a twin as well."

" Basch and Noah von Rosenberg." Noah stated.

"Yes. Fortunately the both of you have grown being able to understand each other, your father and his brother did not. Despite the shortcomings in their relationship, your father kept his honor and even though his brother betrayed him, he was loyal to him, to the end. I named you after them not only because one of them happened to be your father, but I wanted their names to live on."

She thought for a moment then added,

"I wanted them to have another chance at being content here."

" _Thank you, Ashe_". The voice came again. It was unmistakable. She became immobilized.

" You're here," she finally said, breathing out the sentence in astonishment. Forgetting her previous thoughts and all things related to her conversation.

He was here, was it he she had seen?

Both her sons looked at her quizzically.

" I, I," she was lost for words. She was felt like her younger self again, lighting up at the sound of his voice. It _was_ him. That _was_ his voice.

Her eyes searched the area frantically, she was about to step forward when she saw.

There, standing slightly behind them was him. He was right there, standing between his sons. She had never seen him look happier than he was then, looking at them with love and admiration. The expression he only reserved for her.

The tears that she had felt earlier were beginning to flow now. It felt so liberating to cry. There were so many times she had wanted to, but would not allow herself to.

She began to totter towards him. He stepped back, but she followed, passing right between her confused sons until they were both standing alone together.

" Basch" she whispered. He was so real. He looked the same, he was wearing the outfit he had died in, and he looked younger, less pained and hardened. He looked more like he had when she had first met him. His scar was still visible across his left eyebrow and his eyes were still the same calming color of gray.

They stood looking at each other as if one was viewing the other's reflection in a mirror. After a few moments he nodded to her, the smile fading, but the love in his eyes stayed.

Turning to her children she walked back over to them.

To their great surprise she flung her arms around them both, sobbing.

" I must go." She said.

" I am sorry my children, it seems death has arrived for me."

At this, both Basch and Noah knew why she had suddenly become quiet. Their hearts sank.

" No" whispered Basch, his voice becoming strained with emotion, hugging his mother tightly.

" Mother", said Noah, joining his brother in embracing her. All were crying quietly now. This was not how either had envisioned their mother's passing. It seemed strange that she would be walking to her death. Not lying in her bed.

Once they had released her, she returned to her lover, who had been waiting patiently.

She walked up until she was right in front of him.

He extended a hand slowly, his form becoming brighter. She smiled, her hand reaching for his, one last tear falling as their hands met.

She felt herself hit something hard, as if she had run into something very solid. She felt something curl around her waist. Looking up she saw Basch smiling down at her, pressed against his chest, his arm about her waist, his eyes shining with tears.

She looked into his eyes and saw her reflection. She had undergone a transformation. Her skin was smooth, her hair was no longer white, but its original shade of reddish blond, her eyes shone, and her figure was taller and slenderer. She grinned at Basch who smiled back. He turned his gaze forward, following his stare she saw their sons looking flabbergasted.

The light was spreading across the training grounds, enveloping the reunited family. Basch walked forward towards his sons who were frozen where they stood. They were all the same exact height.

He opened his arms and pulled them both of them into a hug he had waited years to give them.

" Are you, you, you…" stammered the younger version of Basch.

He nodded.

He let them go and stood back to view them.

"Noah would be proud," he said smiling.

" I know I am".

"I'm sorry I was not able to witness your births, and be with you. I wanted to see my children; I wanted so much to be there alongside them. Forgive me, I know you have felt slighted by my absence."

They both nodded, still unable to take in the sight of their deceased father, who had not only hugged them, but was asking them to forgive him.

Basch smiled at the two men before him. They found it within themselves to smile back. The last thing they witnessed of their parents was Basch backing away to join Ashe, smiling down at her. Taking her back in his arms he turned to face her. Once again he placed his arm around her waist, pressing her close to him. Taking his hand, he caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears, before cupping it and brining her lips to his in an eternal kiss. Her arms pressed round him as though forever; before they vansished into the darkness of the night.


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's Note:  
_

Asheila Banargin Dalmasca was preceded by her elder son (by two minuets) Basch. His brother Noah bacame the Judge Magister of Dalmasa soon after his brother's corination. He married and his children were the begining of a long line of Judges of royal birth

Basch and his Queen begot a daughter who would, in later days be known as: Ashelia Banargin Dalmasca II.


	30. Chapter 30: Author's Explanation

_Author's Note: Part 2_

All right, I'll admit, I was shooting for thirty chapters, and I was one short.

That aside I've been working on this for so long I feel like need to try and explain what was going on.

I began "Sorrow" on 9/30/07 after falling in love with the Basch x Ashe paring. Although I had a _much_ different outcome than was originally planned, I hope it was satisfying all the same.

It took off as a short five chapter story about Basch and Ashe not being able to be together, come together, be separated, then reunited. Well, as you can see it manifested itself into a twenty- eight chapter monster.

In the beginning I was trying to stay close to the game but found that pausing and un- pausing YouTube clips to be quite annoying and insufficient in the imagination department. (I'm sure some of you can agree).

So that's when the story began to unfold and continue. I knew where Basch would end up but debated about Ashe.

80 pages and 22110 words later I hope that the story was readable and understandable, and I hope the ending wasn't too out there or unsatisfying (My husband came in crying so, I think it was alright).

I know it all screams "**CLICHÉ**", that annoys me to some extent, but I think it worked pretty well. This is my longest story I have ever written, and it was really me experimenting and writing the never- written- by- me- ever sort of process.

I know this isn't much of an explanation about the logistics of the plot line, but I hope you liked it.

Thank you all for reading, reviewing "Sorrow and Passion Play". I don't think this would've been finished without your reviews and support!

If you have any questions or comments you can PM me or review.

Much Thanks,

The Angel's Lover


End file.
